


【all叶】潮涌（abo）

by daisyjing



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyjing/pseuds/daisyjing





	【all叶】潮涌（abo）

（一）

是个很大的房间。  
价格不菲的吊灯调到了最暗的一档，暖光从镂空的灯饰之间透出来，将整间屋子打上暧昧忽明忽暗的纹路。  
浴室里是哗啦哗啦的流水声，大约是有人在洗澡。  
而往卧室中央的大床上看，那里正侧躺着一个一丝不挂的男人。他真的太白了，蓝色的床单上有这么一个人，像是海里无端的搁浅了一尾银鱼，有种陌生的寂寞感。可偏偏他让这最暗的光照着，却又像是在身体上覆盖了一层挂着优美纹路的薄纱，一点也不有损于他肤色的美好，又将那种寂寞感变成了引人遐思的妙趣。  
他侧躺着，微微蜷曲着。蜷曲的姿势让他脊背的蝴蝶骨展开似的显现出来，仿佛脊椎一节一节的伶仃都是美的。  
像是他生来就该被这么搁置在这张床上，成为这间屋子最珍贵的艺术品。  
他的呼吸声压得低低的，可仔细的听，还是能听出来被压抑的粗重。往近里看，便知道他为何是这么个姿势。  
他的左手手腕上，上了一副镣铐，金属质感的手铐套住他苍白纤细的手腕，有薄薄一圈红印子。想来这般侧着躺，能让他舒服许多。  
再近些，就能看到他身上已经起了细细的一层汗，他蜷的更紧些，似乎身体不舒服，微微的抖了一下。  
不知过了多久，浴室里的水声终于停了，有拖鞋踩在水上的声音，然后便有个男人推开浴室门出来，推门出来，便有隐隐木调香气。  
男人长了很俊秀的眉眼，俊秀中却并无侵略感，他微微一侧头，便见略略上挑的唇线和半垂下来的鸦羽一般浓如墨色的睫毛，是沁了水的玉石一样温润的样子。  
他穿的不多，只在下体裹了条毛巾，一手规律的擦着还滴着水珠的头发，有条不紊又胜券在握的样子。方才他推开门，是侧头向床的方向看了一眼。  
看了一眼，便从床上那人颈项处沾湿的黑发看到脊椎隐没之处，他眸色一暗，木香在这一呼一吸之间就深了，顺着空气里的每个分子，瞬间盈满了整间屋子。  
他是个alpha。  
可他像是没闻到也没感受到，只是往床边走，迈开长腿，动作越发的不紧不慢。  
床上那人也不动，他仍是保持着那个姿势侧躺着，像是这骤然袭来的味道并没有让他的身体发生任何变化一样——如果臀缝处没有慢慢的溢出那留不住的，透明的粘液。  
前面说了，房间很大，等着裹着一条毛巾的男人不紧不慢地走到床边的时候，那溢出来的粘液已经在臀肉上划出一道痕迹，并顺着这痕迹落到了床单上，让这一小块床单的浅海变成了深海。  
走到了床边，男人就将擦头发的毛巾随手扔在了边上的柜子上。他在床边坐下，仔细观察了一下侧躺着的那人的背，然后伸出左手，摸了摸躺着的那人的颈项，然后顺着一节一节的脊椎摩挲。他的力道很轻，掠过关节处就停一停，像是数着数似的。  
但落到那人身上却仿若洪钟敲在耳边，那人情不自禁的抖了一抖，可又只是抖了一抖，身子就开始僵着，硬挺着不动作了。  
坐着的男人见此，嘴角便绽了个笑，带一点鼻音那种，指尖的动作都带上了愉悦，他手指向下的的速度快了许多，然后指尖隐没在溢出粘液的后穴中。  
起先只是浅浅的插了几下，像是味道清淡的前菜，也不等被弄着的那人如何反应，插了几下后他就加快了速度，指尖盯着某一处猛烈的动作。  
躺着的男人终于忍不住哼出声来，像是猫被吊着尾巴打屁股那种，粘腻的，撩人的，不知道是欢喜还是难过的叹息。青草的气味倏忽之间在房间里炸开，带着浓厚水汽的暧昧。  
他是个omega。  
——手指动作的男人见omega如此反应，笑意更盛，他太熟悉这副身体了。  
可他见那人给了反应，便又擅自将动作放得很轻，像是要将这场性事的节奏牢牢掌握在自己手里，将omega的生杀大权牢牢掌握在手里，让omega予取予夺。他俯下身来，去舔omega沾着细汗的脊背，同时抽出了手，绕道omega前方的性器上画了个圈。  
他顺着臀缝亲吻到颈项被汗水沾湿的黑发，然后在那里，在青草味道最浓烈的地方，重重的舔了一下。  
他已经想好了接下来的发展节奏，他将要用这个侧着的姿势进入omega，温柔地顶弄一会儿，然后将人摆成跪趴的姿势肆意侵入，折着那人修长的腿，让撞击在omega的臀部留下红色的淫糜的印子，或许再换上三两个姿势，最后用正面来结束。  
可他的幻想还没来得及实现，他的下体还来不及进入，被他虚虚还住那人就猛地一个使力，一下子从背对侧躺，换成了双腿分开跨坐在他身上的姿势。  
Omega能动作的右手扶了扶alpha已经硬挺起来的部位，对准自己的后穴猛地坐了下去。Alpha的大小非常可观，因此充实感和快感来得更加强烈，致使跨坐的omega猛地后仰了一下头，将喉结和尖削的下巴绷成了一条直线，发出了满足的喟叹声。  
因为这个过于猛烈的动作，他的左手被那副手铐刮出了又一道红印子，此时此刻，在苍白的皮肤上显得分外的明显和严重。  
他却丝毫不在意。  
他随意晃了晃左手，将右手撑在被他压在底下的alpha的头侧，挑唇一笑，他去摸alpha俊秀的脸，势在必得地说：“宝贝儿，抓住你了。”他低下头一下一下的去舔那人的带着笑弧的唇瓣，“现在被俘虏的罪犯要对正义的警察做点坏事。”  
“好吧，我的罪犯叶秋先生，你要对我，做些什么呢？”被压着的alpha，白天才和含着他的阳具的叶秋带领的嘉世打比赛打的你死我活的蓝雨队长喻文州手指揉着omega手腕的印子，吮着身上人的嘴唇说道。  
他们的比赛是电子竞技，一款叫做荣耀的游戏。  
随着联盟这些年发展，比赛已经到了第八赛季。  
他身上坐着的omega听了这话没有一点意外的反应，只是故意盯着他的眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，然后一手扶着他的胸前，自顾自的抬起臀部动了起来，omega对于在床上被叫叶秋已经没有任何的反映了，就像这是他本来的名字一样。  
但是其实他真正的名字叫叶修。  
不过此刻，他根本不在乎他叫什么，他只是专心的，认真地沉浸在性爱的冲撞里，他臀部抬得高，起来时用些力气，下落时就松开劲，因此喻文州的下体进的分外的深。  
他毫无顾及地叫出声来，坦荡地享受快乐。  
他这肆无忌惮的叫法让alpha再也耐不住，alpha两手握住他过于消瘦的腰线，凶猛地上下。  
液体的黏连声与肉体的撞击声在房间里响起来，雪松与青草的气味也慢慢的融合到一起。  
喻文州意识到这点，更加兴奋了。  
叶修开头强势得很，可他也就能厉害那一小会儿，不过几分钟就没了力气。而喻文州在下方，腰部配合着握在上面那人腰上的手动作，将人弄得叫声连连。  
“啊……”长长的音拖出来，叶修额上已经见了汗，他随手将过长的额发捞到脑后，喃喃道：“好深，太……啊！”。还没感叹完，身下那人就一改胡乱撞击的作风，顶着他的敏感点，凶猛地撞了几十下，叶修说不出话来，粗重的喘了几声，硬着的下体就射了出来。  
他一射出来，喻文州的动作就轻柔了起来，像是安慰一样，打开因为高潮而收紧的穴肉，他很有耐心，在穴口慢慢进去，一寸寸深入，顶一下，感受穴肉挤压着他，再退出来。  
叶修一射出来就泄了力气。他整个人都软了下来，带着淋漓的汁液与汗水。他晃了晃左手的手铐，喻文州就伸手拿来放在不远床头的钥匙，顺其自然地解开。  
叶修软着身子给了他一个奖励的亲吻。  
喻文州拍拍他的屁股，笑着说：“可别用小孩子那套打发我，你爽了，我可还没有。”他说完，指了指自己昂扬的下体。  
叶修从鼻子里哼了一声，不轻不重的，然后从他身上翻下来，平躺在了床上，喻文州顺势压了过来。  
叶修就将脚搭在了他的肩上，两人成了正面进入的姿态。  
Omega的身体天生为了做爱而生，欲望来的极快，纵然是有些疲累，被弄得起了劲，就能继续浪的出水——只是任人搓圆捏扁，没什么力气罢了。  
喻文州最后射出来的时候叶修已经射了三次，最后一次喻文州顶在了生殖腔外部，将精液都浇灌在了那里，叶修被这快感逼得身体都有些痉挛。  
做完就是洗澡清洁，叶修懒洋洋的窝在喻文州怀里让他收拾了，然后两人去了隔壁的卧室，清静干爽的搭着被子。


End file.
